mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Casa de Sparklez
' Casa de Sparklez' is a building located in the Realm of Mianite that was home to Jordan in Season One. It was built on a hill near spawn island, and was built on Jordan's 6th day. House Design/Layout The [[Casa de Sparklez|'Casa de Sparklez']] has the style of a modern house. It is mostly made of birch planks, with some quartz blocks and spruce planks. Inside, there is a living room with a couch and a coffee table. In the corner there is the kitchen with some furnaces. There are also two doors to the patio. The patio has an infinity pool with a beautiful view to the outside. There is also a basement which has eight chests, a crafting table, and a staircase that leads to Jordan's vault which he added on his 36th day. The upstairs has a normal bedroom and a master bedroom that has a very beautiful view over the ocean. The path from the normal bedroom to the master bedroom has a view over the living room . History This building has been griefed many times. Orange is the new Birch During week three, Tucker wanted to prank Jordan since he thought the house looked too much like his own, so Sonja came up with the idea to change his birch wood in the half-finished house into some lovely orange acacia wood. When they finished, they left a sign saying: Home color Corrected! -Home Owners Assoc. When Jordan logged on, he was, coincidentally, holding an orange carrot. He decided to the new look for a little while, but eventually changed it back. The Cobweb Troll Right after Jordan finished the house, Champwan decided to fill the house with cobwebs, since he hadn't pranked Jordan yet, and although he liked the house. The cobwebs actually weren't given to him from a god as believed by Jordan; they were harvested with Silk Touch shears. Burn The Modesteps were the first to destroy Jordan's house. They wanted revenge on Jordan since he helped Tucker to kill Tony. They burned the Casa de Sparklez down and later killed him. Tucker prayed to help Jordan get vengeance by knowing the Modesteps' secret base location. Some days later, Jordan fixed his house with Champwan's help. Burn Again After a purge, some unknown people were able to join the Realm of Mianite, taking control over Tom. They burned Jordan house down again. The gods this time used their power and traveled back in time before Jordan's house was burned. I didn't mean it! During the third purge day Tom tried to break in Jordan's vault while he wasn't on. Tom burned the wood near the entrance of the vault, so it would open to him a path. However, he couldn't control the fire, so it spread all over the house. So, for the third time in a row, the entire house was burned down. This time The Wizards went and repaired it, saying that a creeper blew up, evading Tom from extreme hate from Sparklez. Later, Tom used creepers to blow up a path inside Jordan's vault. Fortunately, Jordan knew that someone might steal his items, so he took all his valuables and put them in a different chest. Furia's Wrath After Ianite's heart was been given back to its rightful owner, Furia told Tom that he needed to prove his true loyalty to Dianite by slaughtering Jordan. This led to a mad chase around Jerry's Tree and up Jordan's house, in which Furia attempted multiple times (unsuccessfully) to burn his home to the ground. The Gifts After the retrieval of Ianite's Heart, the goddess decided to bestow gifts upon the heroes. Jordan's gift turned out to be a slightly pimped-out house, with a touched up path/forest with all burn damage repaired. They Were Bored The day before the Season One finale of Mianite, Jordan was late due to a game development meeting. Tucker, Tom, and Sonja decided to blow the house up with the Cow Wands. The entire house was destroyed except for a few floating blocks and most of the vault. Tucker and Sonja blamed the damage on Tom, and Jordan took out his anger by blowing up Tom's house with his own cow wand. After all, they wouldn't be returning again. Gallery Casa de Sparklez.png Casa de Sparklez 1.png Casa de Sparklez 2.png Casa de Sparklez 3.png Casa de Sparklez 4.png Casa de Sparklez 5.png Season One category:Locations Category:Houses Category:CaptainSparklez